The present invention relates to an electrical switching and control device, in particular for motor vehicles.
An electrical switching device is known from WO 78/01007 in which power components are connected with a heat sink so as to conduct heat and so as to be electrically insulated and the leads of the power components are contacted by a printed circuit board which is in turn contacted by a plug-in strip at the front side of the switching device. The heat sink is fastened to the printed circuit board by screws and the heat which it absorbs from the power components is guided out via the front panel or via the housing in a heat conducting and electrically insulated manner. Moreover, it is known from DE-OS 33 10 477 to fasten the plug-in strip with a sealing ring at a front panel of the housing by screws to seal the housing so as to be tight against moisture and then to fasten the latter on the front housing opening of the switching and control device via another sealing ring.
A disadvantage in such solutions consists in that the solder connections of the connector tongues with the conductor paths of the printed circuit board are mechanically loaded during and after the final assembly by manufacturing and assembly tolerances. Moreover, the length of the heat sink is determined in this case by the width of the plug-in strip so that only a limited number of power components can be accommodated in the switching and control device. For additional power components, additional heat sinks or cooling plates must be arranged in the region of the housing base or the side walls and must be screwed and riveted individually with the printed circuit board, which likewise results in tolerance problems.